How we well fell
by haleyo67
Summary: The story of how Zoey and Logan fell for eachother and the obstacles that stood between them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters... I don't own any thing!!!

Part 1: Hidden Emotions

Chase looks over at Zoey, with love stricken, puppy dog eyes, " Zoe, how do you think you did on our chemistry exam?" Zoey places her hand on her forehead, frustrated, "That chem. exam was so hard. I don't know how I did." She glances at Logan; who doesn't even seem to notice anything. Chase jumps in again trying to make conversation, "I think I did pretty well… I hope. What about you Logan?" Logan, cockily looks over at Chase, and replies, "Don't know. Don't care." Zoey angrily glares at Logan, "Ugh, well you should care. It is worth 15 of our grade." Logan rolls his eyes and continues to eat his sandwich. Zoey just stares at him in disgust; she opens her mouth to say something else but is interrupted by Chase, "You know Zoe… If you need help I could always tutor you." She smiles at him, "Yeah, sure." Logan quickly storms off after the thought of Zoey and Chase studying flashes through his head. Zoey looks after him, "What was that all about?" Lola shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know but I better go talk to him."

Lola runs after Logan, "Logan! Logan! Wait up." He suddenly turns around, "I just want to be alone right now, ok?" She grabs his arm, "Logan, when are you going to tell her…?" He sits down by the waterfall, "Tell her what?" She rolls her eyes, "It's obvious… you love her." He exhales, "That obvious, huh?" She nods her head and he continues, "Why would I? She likes Chase" She shakes her head, "Chase? They are just friends. Trust me."

Cut back to Zoey and Chase

Zoey stands up, "Chase, I'm going to go back to my dorm." He quickly stands up, "Hey, I'll walk you." She shakes her head, "No, I just want to be alone. Bye Chase." He smiles and waves back. Zoey slowly walks back to her hall, "Why is Logan acting so weird?" She continues to walk, thinking of Logan the entire way home.

He's just so gorgeous.

His hair is amazing.

He has a rock hard body.

He's perfect.

Omg he's Logan.

She shakes her head pushing aside all of her thoughts of Logan. She quickens her pace as the sun begins to set. "Hey Zoey!!!" She turns around to see someone running towards her. She smiles, "Hey. What's up Michael?" He bends over to catch his breath, "Not.. Much. I'm looking for Logan. Have you seen him?" She frowns, "Why would I know where Logan is?" He looks at her doubtfully, "I was just asking. No need to get defensive Zoe. Hey Lola!" She turns around and walks to them, "Hey! Have you seen Logan?" He shakes his head, "I was just about to ask you that."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: The Case Of The Missing Reese

A few days passed and still Logan was nowhere in sight. "Has anybody tried calling him?" Three hands rose in the air after Zoey was finished talking. Michael was the first to speak, "I don't have any idea of where he could be. I've even sent him text messages! His J-phone gets service everywhere, so I know he's just ignoring them." Zoey sighs, "What if something happened to him? What if he's not okay?"

"Zoey, I'm sure if something happened to him we would already know. Besides, if his parents didn't know where he was at, I'm sure his dad would have called us by now." Zoey had no option but to agree with Chase, although his statement seemed cold and uncaring. Lola stopped looking at her cuticles long enough to finally talk, "Zoey, have you tried talking to him?" Zoey shakes her head and Quinn laughs, "I got it!!!" Everyone quickly looks at Quinn, silently questioning her outburst, "Well if I could hack into Logan's cell phone company and use the GPS to track his exact location." Lola shakes her head, "That's too much trouble. Even for you Quinn. I honestly think that Zoey should try to talk to him." Zoey crosses her arms in front of her chest, "What makes you so sure that he would reply to me? He didn't even respond to Michael and that's his best friend."

"Just try Zoey." Zoey rolls her eyes and takes her cell phone out of her short's pocket.

Zoey: Hey.

A few seconds later she puts her phone back into her pocket, "You see! He didn't…" He phone begins ringing; she looks at it, "It's a text message."

Logan: Hey Zoe.

Zoey: What's up, you just disappeared.

Logan: Had to. Family issues.

Zoey: Are you ok?

Logan: Yeah… I'll talk to you about it when I get back.

Zoey: When are you coming back?

Logan: Tomorrow… I think.

Zoey: Ok. Let me know when you get here.

Logan: Ok.

Lola smiles at herself knowing that she was right, "What did he say?" Zoey looked at everyone, worried, "He had some sort of family emergency. He'll be back tomorrow." Chase looked at Zoey, with a blank expression, "Well now that everyone knows where he is… can we go on with our lives." Lola threw her hands in the air in disbelief, "Do you have to be so selfish Chase?" He sits up right, "Lola, I would care more if it wasn't Logan." Zoey quietly walks off while Lola and Chase argue.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Feeling Alone

Zoey tossed and turned in her sheets. It was useless, she couldn't fall asleep. She counted sheep, she read a book, she even wrote in her journal for the fist time in months. She picks up her phone and stares at the clock, "Great, it's barely midnight." Suddenly, it begins to vibrate. She quickly opens it hoping that it was him. She smiles when she reads the name on the screen, Logan R.

Logan: I'm back.

Zoey: I can't sleep.

Logan: Me neither. I'm walking around.

Zoey: Want to meet up?

Logan: Sure at the fountain.

Zoey: On my way.

Zoey sprints out of bed and bolts through the door.

Cut to Logan waiting at the water fountain

He spots Zoey quickly walking towards him, so he takes a deep breath. "Hey Zoe…" She jumps into his arms, "Logan! I was so worried about you. Where have you been? How are you?" Logan was taken aback by Zoey but he maintains his composure, "I was in Boston. My grandpa died Friday afternoon." Zoey covers her mouth, "Logan, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He shakes his head, "Not really. I've never felt so alone." Zoey hugs him tightly. He completely breaks down in her arms, collapses to the floor, and she begins to sob with him. A few minutes after holding each other in complete silence, Logan begins to speak, "Thank you. If you weren't here for me right now I wouldn't know what to do." She cups his face in her hands, "No, thank you for letting me in." He smiles and moves over to sit behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and they stare up at the star filled sky.

Zoey: Is this really happening? Is he really holding me right now…

Logan: I can't believe she hasn't slapped me yet

Logan looks at his wristwatch and grunts, "Zoe, I would love to stay like this the entire night, but it's late and you should go to bed." Zoey looks back at him, "Your right." She stands up and extends her arm out at him. He shakes his head, "Thanks, but I'm just going to stay here. I couldn't sleep even if I tried." She folds her arms in front of her, "Well I'm not leaving unless you do." He smiles, "You know we could always sleep together." Zoey shrugs, "Well if it'll help you sleep." He grins, "We could make out too." She shakes her head and frowns, "Logan!" He laughs, "It was a joke Brooks. Come on lets go." They walk to her dorm; Zoey's heart beating faster and faster with every step.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: A Questionable Night

Logan and Zoey quickly reach her dorm and they notice the RA standing outside. Logan frowns, "Shit." She hugs Logan, "Goodnight." He coolly responds, "Night" and walks away. Zoey nervously approaches Tina, the RA, "Hey, what are you doing out so late?" She puts out her cigarette, "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Talking to Logan." Zoey walks inside and Tina follows, "Goodnight Zoey." Zoey waves and walks towards her room, pulling out her phone.

Zoey: Wait outside my window.

Logan: Is she gone?

Zoey: Yeah. She just walked into her room.

Logan: Hurry.

Zoey quickly runs into her room and opens the window. Logan crawls in, making sure that he wasn't seen. He closes the window and they walk towards her bed, "Want me to sleep on the floor." She shakes her head, "No." She climbs into her bed and he follows her. He raps his arms around her and she sighs, "Nigh Lo." He kisses her ear, "Night Zoe." Zoey bites her lip as she feels the surge of energy given off by the innocent kiss.

Zoey's Thoughts

Why did he do that?

Does he feel the same way I do?

No, he's just grateful.

He just lost his Grandpa.

She closes her eyes as Logan's breathing slows down. A few minutes later his breathing picks up again and he pulls her into him closer; so there is no room between them. He kisses her ear again, "I love you." Zoey doesn't respond so he falls asleep.

The Next Morning

Lola wakes up and looks over a Zoey's bed, shocked at what she was witnessing. She quickly wakes up Quinn and they both look over, amazed. "Lola, is that Logan?" She nods, "Yeah… Do you think they…" Quinn shrugs, "I don't think I want to know… ok so I do, a little." Lola smiles, "Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to ask whenever he leaves." Logan moans so they both pretend they are asleep.

Logan slowly opens his eyes, adjusting them to the light. He looks down at the small body in his arms and smiles, "Zoey… Zoe wake up." Zoey moans, upset of being woken up so early, "Hmm…" He kisses her neck, "I'm going to take a shower. Maybe we can grab breakfast." She smiles at him, "Yeah, I'll text you when I'm ready." He gets up and walks out of the room. Lola and Quinn run over to Zoey's bed after making sure that he wouldn't return, "Tell us everything!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Multiple Interrogations

Zoey pops up, still unaware of what's going on, "Tell you what?" Lola jokingly hugs herself, "Oh Logan! Tell us what happened with you and Logan. Are you two together now? What happened?" Zoey smiles, "Oh, nothing happened. He couldn't sleep, so I let him sleep here." Quinn giggles, "So are you two now…" Zoey shakes her head, "No! It's Logan. He couldn't sleep, so he slept here. We didn't even kissed." Lola grabs a pillow and throws it at Zoey, "You better not be holding out on any information Brooks." She throws it back to her, "I'm not! Well we are having breakfast today." Lola starts clapping, "OMG, finally!"

Guys' Dorm

Logan casually walks back into his room after taking a shower. He's ambushed by Michael and Chase, "Where did you sleep last night? AND why are you smiling like that?" Logan quickly stops smiling, "I… ummm. I… just got back this morning…" Chase interrupts him, "No you didn't I heard when you came in." Michal nods, "Besides your suitcase was here early this morning." Logan throws himself on his bed, "I was with a friend and that's her right now (phone ringing)."

Conversation:

Logan: The hottest guy at PCA

Zoey: (laughing) I think I have the wrong number. I was calling for Logan Reese.

Logan: Funny, Are you ready?

Zoey: Just about. Where are we going?

Logan: Don't worry about that. I'm coming over.

Zoey: Fine, bye.

Logan: Later.

Michael folds his arms in front of himself, "Who was that?" Logan sprays on some cologne, "Don't worry about it. I'll catch you guys later." He walks out of the room and Michael looks over at Chase, "That was so not drippin."

Girls' dorm

"Hey Lola, why did you say finally earlier?" Lola rolls her eyes, "Zoey, it is so obvious that Logan has feelings for you. You are all he talks about. Plus when he was MIA you were the only person that he responded to and you were the first person he saw last night. By the way… where was he?" Zoey exhales, "I didn't want to say anything but his grandfather died Friday night; he was at home. Hey, don't say anything to anyone, please; I know how he feels and I wouldn't want people reminding me of it every couple of minutes." Lola nods trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes, "Okay, it's just so sad."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: The Date

Logan looks at himself in his pocket mirror before knocking on the door, "Perfect, how could anyone not fall for me?" He knocks on the door and Lola answers, "Logan…" she hugs him but quickly regains her composure before running out of the room. Logan looks after and Zoey interrupts, "Sorry about that." He smiles at her, "It's cool. Are you ready to go?" She nods and he grabs her hand, "Come on, your going to love this."

"Logan! Where are we going? You have been dragging me around the entire campus. My feet are starting to hurt." He grins and picks her up. She screams, "Logan! Put me down!" He doesn't pay attention and continues to walk with her in his arms, "Just hold on, ok?" She wraps around his neck, "Well, will you at least tell me where we are going." He shakes his head.

A few minutes later

"Close your eyes and do not peak Zoe." She proceeds to do what he says without arguing. After a few more minutes he finally sets her down, "You can open your eyes now." She quickly opens them, excited, and slowly looks all around them. They were at a lake a few miles away from PCA, they were standing in a big open area surrounded by big, beautiful pink tulips and behind them there was a big wooded area. In the middle of patches of tulips there is a big blanket and a picnic basket.

"Not many people know this is here. They just assume that since the woods start at the end of campus that, that's all you will find out here." She turns around and looks him in the eyes, "This is beautiful. It's perfect… but how did you find this?" Logan signals for her to sit down, "Well, you know sometimes Stacy becomes too much. She chases me for hours and from what I hear she is afraid of the woods." Zoey laughs, "… I see." He nods and opens a mocha cola for her.

She takes it from him, "Who would have thought that you and I would be such good friends. I thought you hated me." He lays down and looks over at her, "That couldn't be farther from the truth…" She looks at him confused, "What do you mean?" He sits back up, "Zoe…" he pulls her towards him and kisses her. She pulls away from him, "I feel the exact same way." She kisses him.

Behind a tree

Watching this from only a few feet away was Chase upset, not believing his eyes.

Chase's thoughts:

Shit!

This can not be happening.

There is no fucking way.

I can not let this happen.


End file.
